The Jewel and The Pearl
by Serenity Prime
Summary: Historical Fan-fiction. "Whether we knew it or not... in that moment our eyes met, fate bound us together in a cruel way. We are an ocean apart yet tied together by string that will never be broken..." "How do you know it won't be broken...?" The history of Mexico and the Philippines from their days as colonies to the present day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Immortal Beauty and the Weeping Goddess**

In Tenochtitlan, the sun shined bright as the people headed outside of their huts to greet the soldiers in excitement. Many of these dark haired people stared in awe when they saw who headed the army.

There was a man who was tall and strong; he stood tall and erect with his long black hair flowing while adorned in gold. He was a dark brown color while his hair was blacker than the dark nights came. He had many great feathers that not even the emperor could be allowed to touch and wore only the most beautiful of cloth made by the women.

"Father!" The people shouted in glee as he lead a group of men all bound together.

Next to him was a girl who the people knew as the greatest beauty that they could ever dare lay eyes upon. She was tall like the man and wore pure white robes while adorned with more gold and jewels than even their own emperor's wife. Her hair was longer than most girls and as black as the panthers that roamed the land. Her eyes were a dark brown that made them seem almost brown. She held a spear firmly in her hand to show that she was above them.

"Our goddess!" The young people cheered.

"They love you well Coszcatl." The man noted as they walked on.

"I guess it is so." She replied. Her dark brown eyes scanned the smiling faces. "I love them too. They are my children even if they are not of my womb."

"That is the great pride I have always felt since my birth. Your grandmother died thinking the same." He said with a smile. He looked back and said, "Coszcatl, you will tell them of the honor they will receive soon enough."

She looked back and replied, "They will be excellent sacrifices to the gods."

One of the men glared at her and spat at her foot. Coszcatl stared at her foot with shock causing the men to stop.

"You dare spit on me?" The girl asked with a dark look.

"I do! You and your people are sick! Your gods will leave you in your greatest hour!" The man yelled while moving around violently. "This empire will fall!"

Coszcatl said nothing and gripped her spear. She gave her father and the men a look that said everything that she would not. She was the mighty daughter of a great empire and would wonder become Mother to the lands. This man did not appreciate that he would meet the gods before her and she would not take the insult. Raising her hand above her head, she let out a loud battle cry and drove her spear through the man's scull.

"You will never get a happy after life for your insult." She stated as she watched the body spasm while blood flowed from it.

"Father Xippili, what shall we do with the remains?" One of the feathered soldiers asked.

"Coszcatl…?" The Empire asked watching her.

"This man has insulted me and my father and our people! Damnation to the one who buries this man! Let the children poke at him like some wild animal." She said.

The crowd cheered at her announcement while Xippili smiled at his daughter. She was strong and she was wise for one who was only a few mornings away from being of marriageable age. She would be able to keep his people going unlike his other ungrateful children who went with their mothers and wept at his ways.

"Coszcatl! My daughter the immortal beauty and jewel of my eyes has spoken!" He cried. "Let her decree be obeyed!"

"COSZCATL! COSZCATL!" The crowds cheered as they walked away from the dead man.

* * *

_**-That night-**_

* * *

Coszcatl had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned while trying to cover her ears of a strange weeping noise. She tried as hard as she could to block it so she could sleep but it could not be done.

"My children!" a loud cry came through the air. Coszcatl sat up in terror at the weeping voice. "Oh my children! My son!"

Coszcatl stood up and listened closely to the weeping. She quietly followed the sounds and made sure not to wake her father or the men that slept. She crept through the village until she was at the jungle. There she could hear the crying crystal clear.

"My children! Oh my children!" She heard as she walked deeper into the forest.

She stopped when she came upon a glowing entity. The entity moved towards her and stared at her. Coszcatl gasped in recognition. "Cihuacoatl…" she whispered.

"Daughter…" the goddess cried. "Oh I see the end! My children oh my children covered in the blood of their father! Oh my son betrayed!"

"Cihuacoatl… what do you speak of?" The girl asked in terror.

"Oh my children! My beautiful children how they will weep as they are lashed! Oh my children!" Cihuacoatl cried hugging the girl. "Oh my children forgive your dying mother!"

Coszcatl stood there unable to process what was going on. She could not hug back for she feared that the goddess would take her right then and there to the spirit world. The goddess only repeated her cries. Coszcatl looked to the sky and saw that night was ending and the sun was rising.

"Oh daughter, my son will die soon!" The goddess cried as she fell back and slowly disappeared.

"What do you mean?" The girl cried when she realized what the goddess had said. "Who is your son? Who is the dying mother! What children do you weep for?"

Nothing…

No response…

_Why do her words startle me so? Is she speaking of my father? No! Father is invincible! He cannot die! No! My father is not the son she weeps for! My father is brave and strong! _She thought as she fell to her knees. Was the goddess warning her? No! There was nothing to worry about. The gods protected them. She had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Hello reader! I guess this confused you a bit. I'll explain now. At the beginning of this story we will see both Mexico and the Philippines before they were colonized by Spain. This was Mexico. I could not find the Nahuatl name for the Aztec Empire so I called him Xippili which means "Jeweled Prince" and Mexico "Coszcatl" which means jewel. **

**Cihuacoatl is one of the famous Weeping Women of Mexico. She is known in her story to appear crying for her "children" which is an omen for the end of the Aztec Empire. That is why she says "My Son." **

**Please note that the next chapter will take some time because I am barely starting to do some research on pre-colonial Philippines. **

**Have any notes you would like to add? Have a question? Want to tell me I'm awesome? Want to Tell me I'm horrible? Leave a review or PM me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter number 2! Before we begin I would like to let it be known that the Philippines character used in this fan-fiction is NOT MINE. He belongs to Mad Writer in Manila.**

* * *

**Chapter- The Crescent and the Ocean**

* * *

A young man of fifteen walked along the shore of his land. His short black hair framed his tan complexion in a manner that made him look deep and thoughtful.

"Brother!" Two voices called causing him to turn around.

"Asoka! Afendi!" The boy called to his sister and brother with a huge smile.

"Hello Mutya!" The girl responded with a big laugh. She fixed some of her brown hair and gave the boy a big grin.

"It's Magiting, Asoka." He chided in irritancy.

"I know, Brother, but seeing you get mad is quite amusing considering you rarely do!" She chirped with a bright smile.

"Magiting, do not be bother by our imprudent sister's actions." Afendi said with a chuckle. The dark skinned young man looked to the ocean for a bit. "Today is a nice day. I believe Siti might be coming."

"Oh she is?" He replied looking off as well. "That's nice."

Asoka looked at her two brothers before crying, "The Ocean looks very refreshing! Maybe Siti will swim with us!"

"I doubt it…" Magiting replied. "The men of the crescent say that doing such things is inappropriate for women."

"Ah yes and Siti is very attentive to their laws. What about you Magiting?" Asoka said while putting her feet into the water.

"I am indifferent. They are not bad and they do not chide me. They wish for me and Siti to be on more friendly terms." He mumbled.

"I do not see how it can be inconvenient. You like her, no?" Afendi stated.

"It's rather complicated at the moment." He sighed.

"How?" Asoka asked perplexed.

"I spoke to her about my feelings…"

"A rather bold move on your part…"

"She told me not to confuse my filial love with something else and that my fate was probably entwined with another. Then she told me that it was better if I forgot about her." He sighed.

"I did not tell you to forget me, Mutya. I told you to forget your feelings for me. Do not manipulate my words to gain pity from Asoka and Afendi." Another female voice said with a laugh.

"It might as well been the same thing." He mumbled looking to the covered girl.

Asoka greeted her sister with a smile. "Siti! I'm happy you're here! Mutya was saying all sorts of lies!"

"I am not a liar!" Magiting cried in annoyance.

"But you do manipulate the truth to cause trouble. Those types of things will get you in trouble one day." Siti said with a laugh. "Magiting, you are very strange."

"I am not!" He huffed.

The three other's laughed at the rare temperament of the boy. Magiting gave a sigh of defeat at his strange family.

Asoka stopped for a moment. "Strangers have been showing up recently." She said.

"What do you mean?" Magiting asked.

"A strange man came to my home and asked for spices. He had tall spiky hair and scar over his eye! He had very beautiful eyes though." She stated.

Afendi and Magiting looked at each other.

"DO not bother saying that you will hunt him. He has strange weapons." Asoka stated.

"Why did you not tell us this sooner?" Siti asked in a worried tone.

"He has not done anything cruel to me. He is actually quite kind to me and he told me that I should warn you that our days like this are slowly becoming shorter." She replied gaining back her smile. "Jasper is really sweet though! He reminds me a lot of Mutya! He's a cheapskate!"

"I am not a cheapskate!" Magiting declared showing his offense.

"You are." The three others chorused.

"You guys are mean." He whined.

"I like Jasper…" Asoka said mindlessly as she seemed to slip off into another world.

"She likes him alright." Siti said with a knowing smile.

"I will never understand women." Afendi said to Magiting.

"I agree with that." Magiting replied with a nod.

* * *

**I feel this chapter could be better but it's simply to give a general idea of who the players in this story are.**

**Asoka-Indonesia**

**Afendi-Malaysia**

**Siti-Brunei**

**So before Spain came to colonize the Philippines it had already been found by Muslim emissaries. The men of the crescent are Muslims. Brunei is still a very Muslim country today from what I have been seeing.**

**Mutya is "pearl" in Tagalog but it is more so a girl's name from what Mad Writer in Manila told me. I swear it was amusing to kind of make him mad (the character).**

**If any of you didn't realize, Asoka is talking about the Netherlands. He is her colonizer for quite some time. So next chapter will be the fall of the Aztec Empire and we get to get to see the ever scary and ever sexy ****Conquistador España.**

**And please forgive me if I did anything wrong or if my information is incorrect. I will try to write this as historically accurate as possible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Conquered and the Conqueror**

* * *

Coszcatl walked through the field and gave a loud sigh. Next to her was a young man of great strength who was well known among the people.

"My lady, the fields have been suffering." The young man said.

"I know, Cuauhtémoc, I know." Coszcatl sighed. "The gods are displeased with us."

"Perhaps, but we can hope they will forgive us. Look at the sky, lovely immortal, it grows gray. Perhaps it shall rain." Cuauhtémoc smiled. Coszcatl felt her heart skip a bit at his smile. He was a perfect example of how nearly perfect human men could be.

"Maybe the sacrifices are not enough if they are just ungrateful! Perhaps we need willing sacrifices!" She said excitedly staring up at the emerging clouds.

"Perhaps if we gave the gods more warm hearts they would favor us- It's raining!" He announced feeling the sweet water on his skin. "Maybe we are slowly wining back their favor!"

Coszcatl smiled and replied, "It must be so! But we must get to a dry area until this rain stops" The young man nodded and grabbed her hand running towards the nearest area that was free of rain.

Once in the dry area the two sat for a moment before Cuauhtémoc spoke, "The emperor will have me marry his daughter soon."

"I heard." Coszcatl replied looking away from him.

"I do not think she likes me."

"Then she is a fool. You are a brave and strong young man and I can see you shall be much loved."

"I feel honored hearing those words from the Immortal Beauty of our people… I have noticed something. Some nights you don't sleep. You seem agitated. If you do not mind answering, what ails you so?"

Coszcatl held her breath. _Should I tell him about what happened? He will think me mad! But what if…_

"If I tell you something you must swear you can never tell!"

"You have my word."

"A few years ago, when I came to be the physical age of marrying, I saw one of the gods. She was weeping for her children and part of me fears…"

"… That she spoke of us?"

"Yes…"

Cuauhtémoc was silent for a moment. He said nothing before slowly reaching and grabbing Coszcatl's hand. He looked to her and said, "My immortal lady, I will not let your father fall. I will fight to protect to him. If she has foretold our end, we will fight with what little we have left."

Coszcatl smiled at his kind words and moved closer to him. Cuauhtémoc did not stop her movements. He welcomed the rare closeness of the normally cold-hearted warrior. To him, she was like a rose, beautiful with many thorns to protect it. He gently wrapped his arms around her as the rain fell from the sky.

"If only…" He heard his immortal beauty whisper.

_If only…_

* * *

**-Tenochtitlan-**

* * *

Xilippi gave a curious look at his daughter. She seemed much more feminine. It was not a bad thing but part of him feared the reason as to why she wore only her best robes and silks and why she was often disappeared.

"Where do you go these days?" He asked his daughter, watching her every move before fully evaluating the situation.

"Out with Cuauhtémoc. We check to see if there are any fertile areas or how to please the gods." She replied plaiting her hair with a ribbon that Xilippi knew was not a gift from himself.

"You should not grow so attached to humans. I have made the mistake before." He warned.

"I am not doing that, father. He is my friend and he will be king after Montezuma. I am simply evaluating him before he takes the throne." She replied with an annoyed tone.

"Coszcatl, our kind cannot love their kind. It leads to heartbreak. It creates great pain and agony." He said giving his daughter a pleading stare.

"You act as if I am ignorant of these unwritten laws. I know father." She snapped.

Xilippi took a deep breath. "Coszcatl, you know this law but I fear you will be as foolish as I was and ignore it." He said softly.

"I will not." She said through gritted teeth.

"Father Xilippi! Lady Coszcatl!" A soldier called running to their temple. Coszcatl and Xilippi stopped arguing. They quickly went outside to see the soldier. "Some strange man has appeared to people of the coast."

Xilippi and Coszcatl looked at each other in worry.

"What do they look like?" Coszcatl asked.

"They are very pale and they like gold… Almost as if though they feast on it… Maybe they could be gods?" the man responded.

"I shall go see this at once." Coszcatl announced.

"The emperor wishes to see you as well." The man stated.

Xilippi and Coszcatl nodded and headed straight towards the palace of the emperor. They entered to find Montezuma, Cuauhtémoc, and Tecuichpotzin. Coszcatl stared at the young girl for a moment with slight hatred. True the girl was a child and had just lost her first husband but part of her was still petty and did not like their girl's existence.

"Father Xilippi, we have strangers on our land. We look to you for guidance." The emperor stated with worry on his face.

"We must see if these strangers are gods first. Send our best runners with foods of the gods and see how they react." Xilippi said.

"I will go with them father. I feel like I must." Coszcatl announced.

"I do not think you should." Cuauhtémoc stated.

"Listen to the prince, Coszcatl. I will go and you will stay." Her father said.

* * *

**-In another Place-**

* * *

A tall handsome young man stood watching the ocean and the land meet. His dark green eyes surveyed the area for a moment while a deviant smile played on his lips.

"Don Antonio, the men await you for the festivities and Marina wishes to see you about these people called 'Aztecs'." An older man said bowing before the brown haired man.

"Si, I'll be there in a minute." Antonio replied. _This place shall be my crown jewel. From what Marina has told me, this Empire has a child. That child could be my ticket to more gold. I can see it now. Palaces filled with women ready to offer not only their gold but their bodies as well. _

"Don Antonio…" A soft female voice called.

"Marina…" He replied turning to the woman. "Tell me about this man called Zihlipee."

"Xilippi is called father of the people. You want his daughter Coszcatl, who is known to be even more beautiful than the empress." Marina replied looking down at the floor. _This will be my revenge on those people. I was a princess and they humiliated me. _

"What is this Cohscahtel like?" The Spaniard asked sitting down and pouring himself some wine.

"She is very strong willed but she will be easy to break. From what I can recall, she is foolish enough to love a mortal. Kill the mortal and she will be yours to control."

"What is this mortal's name?"

"Montezuma."

* * *

**Long chapter. Okay so more history notes**

**Cuauhtémoc is a very important figure in the history of Mexico. He was the last Emperor of the Aztec empire so I made him Mexico's crush in her time with her father. He is greatly loved in Mexico and has many places and daily things named in his honor and he has a lot of monuments.**

**Princess Tecuichpotzin is the daughter of Montezuma. I took a few liberties here with the history. Originally, she married after her father died. But instead here I simply made her a widow at the age of six. She was the last empress of the Aztec empire. Remember her she's important.**

**Marina or Malinche is a dark female figure in Mexico's history. She is known as a traitor to the indigenous by translating for Cortés during the Spanish Conquest. She is also one of the weeping women of Mexico because she will later kill her son with Cortés as revenge for him marrying a Spanish noble and because of her jealousy towards that. She thinks that Mexico has been in love with Montezuma whereas in reality she could care less about him. **

**Long historical notes for this chapter. Next chapter will still be focusing on this and then after we find out how much of a dick Spain is we get to see the Philippines deal with the flamboyant idiot that found him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Gods and Men, Blood and Ash, Tears of stone**

Coszcatl huffed angrily as she walked away from the men. Cuauhtémoc followed her quickly leaving the others to discuss their plans.

"Coszcatl!" He called.

The raven haired woman stopped. She turned to him and yelled, "What Oh mighty prince?"

Cuauhtémoc sighed and replied, "I wish to speak to you privately."

"Go back to your wife!" She replied crossing her hands and turning away. She was downright infuriated at the moment and there was no way she was talking to the man before her. She stormed off letting it known that he was in her displeasure.

Cuauhtémoc watched as she left. He should've known better than to challenge her when it came to these types of things. She was stubborn and it was obvious she did not take well to be treated like some sort of sacred statue. He followed after her knowing that there were several men quite happy with his demotion from her favorite.

Coszcatl heard him walking behind her and quickly increased her speed. Cuauhtémoc rolled his eyes and increased his speed to match hers. If she wanted to play games he would amuse her.

* * *

Xilippi and his men slowly prepared. His thoughts went to Coszcatl and Cuauhtémoc. Those two were treading on dangerous ground with their escapades. His eyes drifted to the mountains were fire dwelled.

"Popo… Itza… Will my daughter pay the price for my sin?" He asked softly remembering those cruel years. His beloved Princess and her true love separated by his jealousy. He was glad that the men had exited quickly so that none of them could see how truly defeated he was.

One man came in and said, "Sire, we must go see these men." Xilippi stood up and nodded. Without any words he turned to look at the fiery mountains knowing his fate. Grabbing his best spears he walked ahead of his men with the fierceness that the gods had blessed him with.

"Prepare yourself for the worst men! We might be dealing with gods!" He called.

* * *

Antonio sat infuriated by what he had heard.

"Betrayed!" He yelled throwing a bottle of the best wine the ship had to the floor. "How did one of the most devote men we have convert and become part of those heathens? Explain!"

Many of the missionaries stood silent. One stepped slowly forward and said softly, "Perhaps… the devil tempted him?"

Antonio stared at them with wild green eyes. He slowly inched toward the missionary with slow deep breathes. "The devil… tempted him?" He repeated in a dark voice. The way he repeated sent shivers of terror down the missionaries' spines. "Que curioso… the devil, si? Obvious the devil did it." He said.

"Don Antonio…" Marina stated walking in with mild amusement. "They're coming."

Antonio stopped his antagonizing for a moment. He turned to the woman and grinned wildly. "Please be sure to greet them properly. I would hate for them to allow the devil here." He replied in his strangely calm voice.

Marina paled a bit but nodded. She left to go meet with her lover who was awaiting the orders. "Cortes, Don Antonio said to go greet our guest." She said while brushing past him.

_This is the beginning of your end Xilippi… I will ensure that your daughter will never live up to you. She will suffer as I have. _

Cortes grinned and replied, "Did he now?" The blonde man made his way to the deck of the ship. He looked toward the land and smiled. This would be grand. All of the people of Spain would know his true power. He would be forever remembered as the greatest conquistador loved in all the Spanish empire.

Marina looked the land as well glad that she would see the end of those people that had sold her. She then looked to Cortes. _Our love will be their destruction. _She thought with a smile gracing her features.

* * *

Xilippi and his men made their way through the mountainous paths that lead to the shore of his sister Aleli's people. He looked around and saw a group of men that where very pale. They had his sister, his beautiful black haired hard-eyed sister.

"Aleli…" He breathed in terror. These men were not like the other they had fought. He understood for the first time why Montezuma was trying to appease them and keep them at bay. "These men… they are our destruction…" He said falling to his knees.

"Father Xilippi…" one soldier said staring at him in terror. "How do you know?"

"I have always known my end… Just like my mother… just like the empires before her. We will still fight for the sake of my daughter though… even if we are to die." He said regaining his usual fire. "Go offer them the blood and see what they say…."

* * *

_**The end came quicker than expected… Xilippi and Montezuma… they were taken and killed. History would claim that they foretold the coming… but the truth was they did not see them as they saw their gods… **_

* * *

"Cuauhtémoc!" Coszcatl cried making her way through the army.

The newly elected emperor looked up from his tent. "Coszcatl…" he whispered.

"Why did you not tell me to prepare as well?" she asked in anger.

Cuauhtémoc watched her for a moment; Taking her in. She was still the beautiful goddess he had known all his life and he knew that would happen next was for the best. He replied, "I needed an excuse to get you here. Come with me so we may speak in private."

"Why…?" She asked darkly.

"Please…" He said softly.

"If I must…" she replied.

The two walked away from the army leaving the men and women to whisper amongst themselves. Coszcatl walked in seething anger. Her mind went back to that day… the last day of peace.

"_Why must you be so stubborn…?" Cuauhtémoc sighed. "I did not want you in harm's way."_

"_Why do you have to treat me like a child? I am much older than you!" She yelled._

"_I did because you would have fallen to their hands." He replied simply._

"_Because I am weak…?" _

She growled in anger as they came to an area that was completely empty.

"I still love you…" were the first words out of his mouth. "I know that day I was being stupid and I foolishly called you weak. I know now I am wrong."

"You expect me to believe that." She spat.

"I do not… I have never wanted your forgiveness… I have always known I do not deserve it… I loved an immortal." He replied moving closer to her. "I hope my memory will be in you when the future comes."

"W-why are you telling me this." She asked suddenly feeling terror strike her heart.

"Because… our time is done…" He said softly while gently cupping her face. "The days of our empire are over as is my time…"

"Shut up!" She cried. "This will never be over! It cannot be! Shut up!"

"My beloved jewel… we both knew that this time was coming." He said forcing her to look him in the eyes. He gently cupped her chin and stared at her for a moment. Coszcatl's eyes became hazy. Slowly she closed them. Cuauhtémoc took a deep breath and kissed her forehead instead of her expectant lips. He pulled back and whispered, "If I kiss your lips… I will leave a scar on your heart. So I kiss your forehead instead so that I may stay in your memories…"

"Cuauhtémoc…" She said in a pleading voice.

"This will be goodbye… Please do not give this man the joy of your tears when I am gone." He said with a smile. With his final kiss on her forehead, he took his leave knowing what fate had in store for him.

* * *

"_**Ah… I thought I was in a bed of roses…"**_

* * *

**Crappy but long chapter. **

**I am disappointed in myself for not being able to describe the destructive battles and the death of Xilippi. However it was intentional because they will be used for a later chapter.**

**Aleli is the representation of the Yucatan Maya which are descended of the first Mayan empire. Also when Xilippi said he knew his end was coming he meant that like his mother he would eventually have to disappear. **

**Also when he looks at the mountains it is reference to the legend of El Popo Y la Itxa**

**First bold Italic sentence was kind of reference to the supposed theory for the fall of the Aztec Empire. That theory was that they thought Cortes was Quetzalcoatl which is completely untrue because the god was a giant serpent. The second bold Italic sentence was the famous last words of Cuauhtémoc which pretty signaled the end of the empire.**

**The historical characters in this were Cortes, Cuauhtémoc, Marina, and some famous Spaniard who's name I forgot who was really famous for actually integrating with Yucatan Maya and fighting alongside them and the Aztecs which is why Spain was mad and then there were the missionaries… which were real big bags of douche. **

**Next chapter will of course be the conquest of the Philippines but that will take a while because I need to get a new history book :D**

**Also I have a question for you, my dear readers. On DeviantArt and in most of the fandom the popular style for Philippines/Mexico is a Female Philippines and a Male Mexico. I would like to know why that is so popular and what your preferences for this pairing.**

**Thanks for reading :D please leave some critiques and any information I forgot to mention. **


End file.
